1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to handheld firearms and particularly to an improved handgun system.
2. Relevant Background
The M1911-A1 is a single-action, semi-automatic pistol (handgun) chambered for the .45 Automatic Colt Pistol cartridge. It was designed by John M. Browning and was the standard-issue side arm for the United States armed forces from 1911 to 1985; it is still carried by many U.S. forces. It was widely used in World War I, World War II, the Korean War and the Vietnam War. Its formal designation as of 1940 was Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911-A1 for the original Model of 1911 or Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45. The model M1911-A1 was adopted in 1924. In total, the United States has procured to date around 2.7 million M1911-A1 and M1911-A1 pistols.
The M1911-A1 is also the most well-known of John Browning's designs to use the short recoil principle in its basic design. Besides the pistol being widely copied itself, this operating system rose to become the preeminent type firearm system of the Twentieth century and is utilized in nearly all modern center fire pistols.
It is recorded that Colt created nearly 200 experimental pistols before producing the model finally accepted by the selection board in 1911. Serviceably accurate, readily disassembled without the use of tools, and extremely rugged in every detail, the model of 1911 has achieved a reputation for combat serviceability unsurpassed by any other military handgun. It is admittedly, however, a difficult weapon to shoot accurately, and during the early 1920's several minor changes to its design were made in an attempt to better its handling qualities. These changes included arched mainspring housing, shorter hammer spur, Partridge-type sights, shorter trigger pull, and longer grip safety horn. These changes eliminated “pinching” of the thumb web, and men with short fingers or small hands welcomed the shorter trigger pull. The Partridge-type sights also improved the sight picture for target shooting purposes. This improved model was designated as the Model 1911-A1.
Despite these improvements, target shooting with the “as issued” service pistol M1911-A1 can be disappointing if the various moving parts are not precisely fitted and adjusted. And, even when the moving parts of the M1911-A1 are precisely fitted, that configuration rarely survives multiple firings. In racetrack terminology, the .45 Colt pistol is a “mudder” designed to function reliably despite having a good deal of foreign matter in its mechanism.
The long tenure of the M1911-A1 has resulted in a design that, while elegantly crafted for its day, has failed to incorporate technological advancements. The M1911-A1 and similar handguns are faced with competitive products that surpass the originally designed M1911-A1 and/or its improved relative, the M1911-A1. Further improvements are needed with respect to accuracy, endurance, reliability and cost. These and other improvements are hereafter disclosed.